video_game_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Wagstaff-DS
Robert Wagstaff is a Character in single-player Don't Starve. He requires no Experience to unlock and is immediately available. He is a pivotal character in the game's lore, being the founder of the Voxola Radio Company and likely creator of WX-78. Though he seems to be trapped in The Constant like any other survivor, Wagstaff seems to have brought himself there on purpose to seek the forbidden knowledge that the world contains. Special Power Wagstaff has access to his own Crafting tab called Tinkering, with which he is able to craft different types of goggles and 3 exclusive gadgets. All goggles will remove Wagstaff's nearsighted disadvantage when worn, and each have their own special ability. Additionally, he has an exclusive item called the Electrical Doodad, which is needed to craft several of his other items. The Tinkering Tab contains the following items that Wagstaff can craft: * Spectoggles - Basic goggles for general use to negate nearsightedness and is used as an ingredient to craft other goggles. Can be used to reveal hidden dangers. Has a durability of 10 days. * Infroggles - Lets Wagstaff see the world in an infrared view. They can be used to avoid being attacked by Charlie and lasts for 2 days straight. * Visor - Absorbs 85% of physical damage and has a durability of 600. An overlay will partially block the edges of the player's screen while worn, making these goggles impractical to wear outside of combat. * Fryfocals - Shoots a fireball when Wagstaff attacks a target while unequipped (i.e nothing in the hand slot). Each fireball deals 50 damage on impact as well as setting the victim on fire. The durability of these goggles is only reduced when firing them, meaning the player can potentially wear them forever to negate being nearsighted. Has 10 uses. * Telebrella - Short-ranged teleportation device that will teleport Wagstaff to the nearest Telipad assuming the player is within range. The Telebrella has a limited range away from the receiving Telipad where it can be used. If the player ventures too far away from a Telipad, they cannot teleport. The light on top of the device indicates how far away the player is from a Telipad, glowing green when close but will begin to blink and blink faster as the player gets too far away, along with a sound accompanying each blink. If the light is completely dim and makes no noise, the player is too far away and must get closer to the Telipad before it can be used. It has 10 uses. * Telipad - The receiver pad for the Telebrella that is placed on the ground. Wagstaff will teleport to the nearest Telipad when using a Telebrella and is close enough. If more than one Telipad exists and the player is standing on one of them, they will be teleported to the next closest Telipad. This allows the player to teleport back and forth between two points of the world. * Thumper - A large device that slams the ground when activated and creates a shockwave that destroys structures and trees, and does slight damage to Mobs and the player should they be within range. The most prominent use is to farm trees by planting a bunch of them near the Thumper, wait for them to grow, and then activate it to harvest all the trees at once. Disadvantages * Wagstaff is nearsighted, which means that without his goggles he is unable to see beyond 4 units of distance. Outside of his line-of-sight, everything will appear blurry. When hovering over a blurry object with the cursor, the object will be given a random name. He has a set of examination quotes just for blurry objects, all variations on how he cannot determine what the object is. Staying warm and keeping sanity up may be difficult as goggles take up the head slot and are required to be worn at all times if the player wants to see clearly. He also has a "delicate stomach", and will take 3 damage from eating raw food. Category:Don't Starve Category:DST Category:Characters